User blog:MaddiKitten/Mizure, Carbon, Diamond, and the 5 Base Natures
So, people keep saying it's op to know more than 2 elements and even all five. Well there's a difference in "knowing" and "mastering" isn't there? It wouldn't be uncommon for ninja to jointly learn other natures for emergancy needs incase they needed that nature in an emergancy and such and most of the time Jonin tend to use only two because it's out of preference, and the most that someone could master in a normal life time would probably be two. Jonin have been known to know 3, master two, and never master the third, so why can't that be applied to all five natures including yin, yang, etc? - For explaining the justification to yin release, I see that yin release + earth release would make "carbon release" as carbon is scientificly based on structure of supplimented isotopes and lattices to create different hardness, forms, and crystallized structure, even. Carbon release + fire release could allow the heat needed and the molding neccessary to make solid diamond formations. (continues in the next sentence). - As for the derived diamond formation/diamond release... This wouldn't be using the kekkei genkai version of diamond release, however, which would be "chakra produced" or "chakra based". It would be derived from earth, yin, and fire, while earth and yin already make carbon, so using fire to reach the appropraite temperature for crystalization, Mizure would then manipulate the structure using a supplementary technique which would rearrange the isotopes and atomic lattices of the carbon into stronger forms until solid diamond or a crystal structure is produced. this structure would be in a purer state then the kekkei genkai diamond release could create, making it stronger as it's been said, "real lightning is stronger than chakra produced lightning". The carbon would already be there, as well as manipulating existing diamond ore in the groud could be excess material, again, using the carbon isotopes and lattices inside and using a supplementary technique with fire to heat, rearrange and produce stronger, purer diamonds. - The method in the sentence above clarifies the usage of other elements with the carbon and using them simultaneously to create a new release in general making this particular daimond release a two parted technique if you consider carbon a single source and adding fire release instead of using earth, fire, and yin simumutaneously instead which i imagine the kekkei genkai version would do. So this creates a shortcut. So that about explains the creation and justification of diamond release being derived from carbon release. As for how she uses these in jutsu and her limitations... - Creating diamonds in an instant directly out of the ground would take the awareness of the carbon ability, plus learning fire release. When Mizure was 12 she started learning earth, developing her carbon, and taking on studying fire release as well, so once she technically accomplished the single fire release technique needed, the futher she mastered it over time, the easier it became to utilizing the two parted jutsu while and using less excess chakra exertion and requiring more precise chakra control. - Making crystallized forms of carbon, whether diamond, blue diamond, even simple earth based graphite, to a crystallized structure that's harder then diamond, became a lot easier as well as she learned to use carbon as a conductor of electricity and heat in which if an alli used fire release on a carbon based earth structure she created as a wall, with her manipulation of the carbon and the person's added fire release, the process could become even easier and using less chakra on her end while cooperating with a teammate. - The the subject of the theory of crystallizing carbon within a person's body becomes a possibility if direct contact is made, as well as her using chakra control to exert her chakra into the earth, she could absorb the carbon into an initial or single spot, concentrate it, reform, heat, and extend from the earth as a crystallized diamond spike formation, all in which only takes carbon release and fire release as stated before. This included using it on a person through direct bodily contact, forcing a surge of chakra into the person's body, concetrating it into their core, exerting carbon and fire change of nature within the person's body and then rearranging the isotopes and lattices to crystallize the carbon in their body creating the possibility of fully crystallizing a person, allowing her to absorb their chakra and use it for herself. This technique however is considered forbidden just in the shorai family and she's only allowed to use it as an asbolute last resort. - Regardless, she can also simultaneously use water release to create carbonic acid, concentrate the carbon within her lungs as carbon dioxide and release a heavy mist of it to impair, suffocate, or even cause her enemies to pass out if she wanted a more merciful means of disposing of them. She could use lightning to create an electrical current through her body which allows her the ability to use a more advanced form of chakra molding and nature change to create lightning lined claws around her hand. - Keep in mind, it states when the shield is active, she cannot use any other jutsu, but if she's not utilizing the shield, she's free to combine carbon release with whatever other element she knows and whatever way she knows how to use it. I hope this didn't hurt anyone's brain too much xD I'm such an egghead. Thoughts? Opinions? Critiques? Let me know! Just don't be rude please! MaddiKitten 16:48, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts